I See Bloodlust in Those Eyes
by Naruhina7799
Summary: You see, Ghirahim is many things. He is patient. He is short tempered. As a demon, he is also driven into a fit of Bloodlust and rage all because of those damned blue eyes. AU.


**... Hey guys, guess what? I'm not dead~! :D *Gets shot* I'm sorry~! DX It's just that... To be honest... I've just lost my muse for Ouran... I got the fabulous game Skyward Sword for Christmas, and well... I met Ghirahim, that's what happened... I will try my best to update my Ouran stories, but until then... Expect a spamage of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Zelda one shots, Ib, and maybe... JUST MAYBE, A PORTAL FIC~! Most like crack, though... ^3^"**

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic~! I sure as Hell enjoyed writing it... XD It's Ghirahim x Link, Ghiralink, linkahim, what ever the fuck you wanna call it... So if you don't like, DON'T FUCKING READ~! :D OOC WILL ENSUE~! **

**Songs I listened to~**

**The Good Thing That Hurts: watch?feature=plpp&v=g6R770P9wl0 **

**Dance All night: watch?v=2Rt4sY-8Yq4**

**Inspiration for this fic (Whom I hope to Hylia reads this... It would make my day~!):  
**

**Enjoy~! :)**

* * *

Ghirahim was a very patient person. He could wait. Hell, he could stand there for an hour, staring out into the dark streets, as the strob lights danced and swayed behind him. He was a patient person, but he refused to be stood up. There was a huge difference between being fashionably late and just not showing up at all. Ghirahim should know, HE was always the one fashionably late.. Up until now.

He started to tug on the blue diamond earring that hung from his right ear. It had become a new ritual ever since Link had given it to him. Whenever he became irked, he would pull to the point where it would nearly be ripped out. he hissed in pain as the piercing began to tear the skin of his ear, blood tricking from the new wound. Ghirahim wiped it away with his thumb, then licking the blood off his thumb. The metallic taste stung at his taste buds, but he still savored the taste.

He risked a glance back into the club, making sure he hadn't been spotted by a certain blonde he rather not talk to. The stupid slut had been on his case ever since he arrived, trying to shove alcohol down his throat and take him 'someplace special.' He was really beginning to consider murdering the incessant brat. Luckily, Zelda was no where to be seen. He breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was his boyfriend to walk in the club, only to find him slitting the throat of his best friend. Ghirahim was still trying to figure out why Link had become friends with the loathsome demon spawn, anyway.

"Well, speak of the she devil." He whispered under his breath, clenching his fists together. Ghirahim eyed the approaching figure with a murderous glint in his dark brown eyes. He had sworn she was nowhere in sight the last time he checked. He glowered at her as his eyes fell into narrow slits. Ghirahim was a patient man, but that didn't mean he wasn't easily irritated.

"Hi there Ghirahim~!" She let out a small hiccup before giggling and waving. Zelda was still a few steps away before she stopped, looked to her right, grabbed another girl by the arm, and continued her quest to get as close to Ghiahim as possible. The girl was shocked, to say the least. Now that she was out of the crowd, Ghirahim noted she was, in fact, attractive. Well, more attractive than the blonde bimbo dragging her across the dance floor. Her fiery orange hair was up in a loose bun, a few strands falling through and framing her face. The freckles sprinkled of her cheeks were lit up in a dark red as they heated up in embarrassment. She was short, but had a strong physique, which was framed perfectly by the 'Caslon' gathered neck dress she was wearing. Yes, Ghirahim knew his brand names. Surprised? Simple black heels adorned her feet, yet it seemed she was having a hard time walking.

It was her eyes that interested him the most. No makeup was needed to bring them out. They were a fabulous bright blue, almost the same hue as Link's, but not quite as beautiful. Actually, as e looked deeper into them, he realized they were exactly like Link's. Interesting.

Zelda, on the other hand, was another story. She had her hair loosely curled, bright aqua and pink extensions lazily placed in. He noted no makeup on her face, not that make up would help, anyway. Her dress was a pale coral pink, not matching anything she was wearing, it flared out, some kind of bubble design from some designer Ghirahim didn't really care about. He looked at her feet, only to find they were bare. Oh god. Had she honestly committed the ungodly crime of taking off her shoes and walking around barefoot? He took another look at her feet. Yes, yes she had.

There was something inside him, some unconscious feeling in the pit of his gut, that made him feel that it was his duty, no, his PURPOSE in life, to kill that dumb bitch.

He was seriously starting to worry about his sanity. Not that he had any to begin with.

"Hey Ghirahim~! What are ya doing all alone outside~? Come in and dance with us! OH~! Better yet, since Linky poo isn't gonna show up, why don't you dance with Karane for a bit? She wasn't doing anything important, anyway." Karane looked at Zelda with a irritated look, but didn't say anything. She gave him an apologetic look, and he simply nodded in response. She took that as an apology accepted, and followed Zelda to the centre of the dance floor. Ghirahim was seriously starting to consider that the world, and Karane's life, would be a Hell of a lot better if Zelda was out of the picture.

Ghirahim watched the pair, and, to his luck, was quickly forgotten by Zelda as she danced with Karane instead of forcing Karane onto him. He rolled his eyes and, giving Karane one last look of sympathy, returned his attention back to the crisp outside air.

The street lights on this side of town never fully worked, and we're currently flickering every few seconds, basking the sidewalk and midnight prowlers in a momentary yellow blanket. Yet, in all the faces he saw, not one face was the one he was looking for.

He glanced down at his watch. A hour and a half had passed. He refused to wait any longer. Sick with anger, Ghirahim was ready to storm out onto the dark streets. At least, he was until he heard a sharp cry of pain behind him.

He turned around and was surprised at what he saw. Karane was down on her knees, holding her cheek as blood ran from her mouth. A man was towering above her, blood staining one of his knuckles, still balled tightly into a fist. The man look vaguely similar, and Ghirahim then realized it was Pipit, one of Link's friends. He had met the freckled male a few times before, but not once had he seen him violent.

He looked over at Zelda, who was cowering behind the ever growing crowd. He knew, that somehow, Zelda was responsible for this.

That mother fucking bitch.

Without his consent, he was suddenly moving towards the fight. He didn't know why, but there was something compelling about the look in her bright, blue eyes. They reminded him so much of Link, and besides, he didn't want to see a pretty face like that get hurt anymore than it already was.

Before he knew it, he was between the redhead and the brunette, making sure he put a safe distance between the two. He glared down at Pipit, making sure to lock eyes with the angered drunk. The male before him seemed quite scrawny, with basically the same build as Link, but was slightly taller. Ghirahim knew he had the advantage, though. He knew he could break each and every bone in Pipit's body, if he wanted to. He would, too, if he dare lay another finger on his 'Karane'.

"What the Hell did you do that for?!" Ghirahim was seething with anger in seconds, yet he tried his best to control it. You see, Ghirahim was a patient man, and was irritated easily.

As a demon, he was also angered into a fit of rage and bloodshed, quite easily, as well.

"My 'girlfriend' was making out with that dumb bitch over there!" he pointed an accusing finger at Zelda, who responded by cowering further into the crowd. At least they had come to the agreement that Zelda was a dumb bitch. Alcohol was wafting off his breath in heady waves, assaulting Ghirahim's nose. He twitched his nose in annoyance, but never once broke contact with the man in front of him. A vile substance rose in the back of his throat, and he honestly dared himself to spit it in Pipit's face, but he was more civilized than that, and wouldn't stoop to such a low level.

"I did not! She forced herself-"

"Shut up you fucking bitch! Stay out of-" To say the least, Ghirahim was quite satisfied when his fist met with the warm skin of Pipit's cheek. The tall brunette fell to the ground, holding the side of his face as blood slipped through his parted lips, and onto Ghirahim's face. He licked his lips and lapped up the sticky liquid. It was always the taste of first blood shed that got him going. His eyes glazed over in a bright red, pupils dilating into slits. He felt his nails grow, becoming sharp claws. He knew he was going to need them.

He knew then and there that there was no turning back now, which meant someone was going to die tonight.

He looked down at the man cowering beneath him. He had become a few shades paler, eyes widened in pure terror. Ghirahim loved that look.

"I DARE you to call him a bitch ONE more time~" Pipit stared up at him, confusion mixing in with the fear evident on his face. He wondered why Ghirahim had called Karane a boy, but didn't dare question it, not that he could anyway. His lips refused to move.

Ghirahim's, on the other hand, didn't plan on stopping just yet.

"Go on, SAY IT. You can still speak, can't you? Or have you lost the balls to speak in front of a _demon_." Ghirahim was on top of him now, his face inches away from Pipit's. Said boy was trembling, unable to hold his fear back any longer. He was paralyzed, unable to protect himself in any way from his impending doom. All he could do was scream, which was exactly what he did. That was all it took to make Ghirahim go crazy.

"A lot of people say i basically, have it all," he was licking the lobe of Pipit's ear now. His hot breath was sending shivers down Pipit's spine.

"There is though, on teensy, tiny thing I lack... _Namely, mercy_."

{~}{~}{~}

Pipit was gone within seconds. All that was left was a mangled, disemboweled, lifeless body. He wasn't even given the chance to blink.

Everyone had evacuated the club, the only ones left were Zelda and Karane. Silence fell throughout the entire room, deafening them all. No one dared to make a sound, especially Zelda, who feared for her life more than Karane. Finally, Ghirahim shattered the silence by letting out a heart stopping laugh, which sents chills up Zelda's spine.

Ghirahim licked his lips and began to suck on his fingers. The metallic taste of blood wasn't as bitter when it belonged to someone else. The man was caked in blood and other liquids. He realized then, that they had ruined his new outfit. He groaned, getting up from the pool of blood. Another new outfit, gone to the trash.

He turned towards the two girls, an unstable glint in his eyes. He smirked, keeping his eyes trained on Zelda. She was on her knees, back pressed to the bar. She was sobbing, her body racked with vicious shakes. She stared up at him as he advanced on her, which only made her cry harder. He laughed at how pathetic she was. He kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek. She stared deep into his eyes, pleading for him to stop. She was hoping for something they both knew he didn't have.

A heart.

"Now, Zelda, I'm going to make a promise, okay?" His lips curled into an evil grin, showing his sharp, bloodstained teeth.

"By the time I'm done with you, the experience will have be so excruciating that you'll been deafened by the shrill sounds of your own screams."

He made sure her death was slow and painful. He left her there to bleed, while 'Karane' and him walked out the door.

They walked down the street, making sure they were far away from the bar. Only when they found am abandoned alleyway did 'Karane' stop and look at Ghirahim with an irritated expression.

"Damnit Ghirahim, you killed Karane last week, and now Zelda and Pipit? You do realize we have to move again, right?" Despite the angry words, there was no anger in his voice. Only joking annoyance.

In the eery glow of the flickering street lights, green diamonds engulfed 'Karane', lighting up the bare streets. Once they disappeared, a disheveled Link stood in her place. Everything had changed, except for the same, bright blue eyes.

"Common Link, you know how much I hate people that get in the way of our relationship. Besides, I'm a demon, without some blood shed, I'll grow weak~" within seconds the two bodies became one, holding each other In a passionate embrace. Link smiled, letting out a full hearted laugh.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we, Master?" Link looked into those damned beautiful crimson eyes, knowing full well he made the right choice of trading his soul for an eternity with Ghirahim. Just to prove his point, he locked lips with the Demon Lord, bringing him in for a hot and rough kiss.

Oh God, he was right. The world, and 'Karane's' life, would be a Hell of a lot better without that dumb blonde bitch.

_Fin._

* * *

**ZELDA IS BEST PLOT WHORE~! XD If anyonescan tell me how many times I said Ghirahim, or insulted Zelda.. You shall win an Internet glomp from Ghirahim... I SHOULD MAKE IT CLEAR I DON'T HATE ZELDA~! I 3 ZELDA~! :D**_  
_

**. . .**

**I am SOOOO going to Hell for this... At least I'll be with Ghirahim and Link~! =w=**

**I guess this one needs a out of explaining... It's AU (Alternate Universe) but Ghirahim is still a demon. Link agrees to be Ghirahim's boyfriend/slave, but on one condition. Ghirahim makes him a demon, so they can spend forever, together. Bloodshed and death make a demon stronger, so Link allows Ghirahim to kill off all his friends so no one will get in the way. (Remember, now, link is now in under the influence of evil, he's not himself) Karane was SUPPOSED to be killed with the Pipit and Zelda, but was killed by accident. In order to hide her death, Link used his powers to pretend to be Karane until the time comes to kill the rest. As for Groose and his gang? They were looong killed~! XD **

**Well, anyway, guess that's it, besides the fact that I wrote this at 2 in the morning and won't remember it when I wake up... XD **

**Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought~! :D**


End file.
